


Are you NUTS?

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: “Are you going to do this right here?”- Michelangelo asked surprisingly.“Yes, right here. Are you ready, Leo?”- Olivia smiled broadly.“Always ready”. - replied Leonardo, smiling slyly.





	Are you NUTS?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вы что, больные?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369064) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada). 
  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368746) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada). 



> I do not know which fly bit me. It's such a sketch-podfic to "Memories".  
> Do not expose Warnings and Genres. It's a secret =Р
> 
>  
> 
> **The Work was translated from Russian into English by Alexei Efimov. ******

“ Leo, look”, - Olivia who just approached, turned to the mutant. - “How is that to you?”  
She had a tablet with its display turned to the turtle. The mutant was sitting in a meditative pose on a seamed pipe. This was the traditional meditation place for Splinter and Leonardo.  
The turtle slowly opened his eyes.  
“How does he do it ?”, thought the girl. How does he make regular gestures and movements look so marvelous and exciting? His eyes, blue, deep as a lake, made her fix her look at them. She handed the device to Leo.  
“It looks easy at first”, - the turtle flipped through the first opened page. - “Are you sure it’s worth that?”  
“I am sure!”, - cried the excited girl and run towards the kitchen. She put the gadget at the dinner table and went to the stove to make some tea.

  
Suddenly something green passed through and stopped abruptly beside the table.  
“Oh, there!” - sounded a voice.  
“Mikey, it’s not decent to look at other people's things without permission”, said Donatello, coming from the garage.  
“Just look, Donny! It’s a kamasutra of a sort…”  
“Do you know her?” - the turtle in a violet bandage asked surprisingly. His voice trembled and turned quiet.  
“Well, who does not know her?” - the youngest waved away, and only then understood that he committed a folly as he saw Donatello’s dumbfounded look and Olivia’s curious gaze. “Oh, I did not mean…” - Michelangelo was confused and tried to defend himself. Then he tried to change the topic:  
“Is that possible?”- he held out the tablet towards his brother.

Donatello approached and looked at Livy who watched this scene with interest. She nodded, thus giving permission. She did not have any secrets from Don.  
The turtle with violet bandage took the gadget and thought for a second.  
“Theoretically… it is possible for a turtle to do this.”  
“What possible??” - there was a low voice of the fourth turtle who with seeming indifference looked at the display over his brother’s shoulder. - “Well, guys, have you nothing else to do?”  
“Why nothing?” - returned the girl. - “There is something.” - she nodded at the tablet.

Precisely at this moment Leonardo, who just finished his meditation, appeared in the kitchen.  
“Are you going to do this right here?”- Michelangelo asked surprisingly, looking at both his brother and sister. Livia smiled widely. One does not see a nunchak master with so wide opened jaw every day.  
“Yes, right here. Are you ready, Leo?”  
“Always ready”. - replied the blue bandage turtle, smiling slyly, while moving the table aside. - “Are you hot now?”  
“Of course”, nodded Olivia.  
“You all are nutty”, - mumbled the temperament.

“When did you learn this, bro?” - suddenly asked the youngest brother.  
“I never practiced this at all.”

  
Leonardo and Olivia hurried to take their positions, but suddenly the girl said:  
“ Donny, could you help?”  
“W… what?” - the turtle was bewildered. - “No, please do not involve me in your business.” - the mutant said in a lost voice.  
“Just check the time”, - impassively commanded the girl without any shame. “Do you want to join us, Raph?”  
“Are you really nutty? It looks like some perversion”, - the mutant with red bandage threw words with challenging tone.

  
Leo and Olivia shrugged their shoulders and took their places. When the girl knelt down, hands in front of her, she turned her head to Raphael and asked:  
“Raph, what was wrong with Mayurasana?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mayurasana: <http://www.bodybuild.ru/img/jogi-nazyvajut-jetu-pozu-2678.jpg>


End file.
